


i don't care if you're contagious

by ellethebelle



Series: muke, cashton, etc. one shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellethebelle/pseuds/ellethebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum gets sick, and ashton takes care of him (lowercase on purpose)<br/>*<br/>or, the shittiest one shot ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't care if you're contagious

"ashton ! i want peppermint tea !" calum yelled, sending himself into a coughing fit. ashton rushed over to his side, eyes filled with worry.

"cal, i told you not to be speaking ! if you want anything, i want you to text me." ashton said, fluffing calum's pillows.

"it's not a big deal. it's not like i have pneumonia or bronchitis. it's just the flu." calum replied, rolling his eyes. "and besides, you're too busy texting bryanna anyway." ashton fixed calum with an incredulous stare.

"babe, i've told you we're just friends. we've been dating for three years, do you really think i'd leave you for her ?"

calum blushed. "just please get me some tea ash. my throat's feeling really sore." he croaked, groaning at the pain. "and can you also please dissolve a cough drop in it ?"

ashton smiled down at him, kissing his forehead and pushing back his damp curls. "of course, baby boy. anything for you." he whispered, grinning at the blush that dusted calum's cheeks at the pet name.

*

"ashy, can you cuddle with me ? i'm feeling cold." calum complained, feeling a rush of chills run through his body.

"of course cal. did you take the tylenol i gave you ? i need your temperature to go down."

cal rolled his eyes (again). "yes, but it didn't and i still have chills. so can you please ?" he gestured to the covers.

"i don't want to get sick." ashton said, glancing skeptically at calum. calum put on his best puppy eyes (they always worked on ashton, though he wouldn't admit it).

"fine." he sighed, climbing into bed and gathering calum into his side. "but you'll be taking care of me if you get me sick, ok ?" calum hummed in response, his dark brown curls brushing against ashton's arm.

"thanks for taking care of me. i love you ashy." he mumbled, drifting to sleep.

"i love you too cal. but i need you to get better, so go to sleep, ok ?"

cas mumbled, drifting off.

*

the next week, calum was the one responding to ashton's beck and call. he complained to michael and told luke that ashton was being too needy for a top, but the truth was ? he didn't mind. because you do anything for the ones you love. ♥︎

**Author's Note:**

> to those of you who know the song, i realize that the song meaning isn't really as cute and fluffy as this is, but hope you enjoyed it anyway. kudos and comments appreciates !!! ~<3


End file.
